The present invention relates to an improved clamping device for third-axis input device of mouse, especially to a clamping device for roller of third-axis input device of mouse and generating click sound.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the conventional third-axis input device 20 of mouse 10 is arranged for providing scrolling function. The mouse 10 comprises at least a base 101, a cover 102, a circuit board 103, a left button and a right button, all are well known art.
The third-axis input device 20 comprises a hollow case 1 located at a dent 104 arranged in front of the circuit board 103 and pivotally arranged at the base 101 of the mouse 10. The case 1 has two pivotal plates 11 on both sides thereof and having a through hole 12. The base 101 has poles 105 corresponding to the pivotal plates 11, an elastic member 106 (for example, spring) on each pole 105. The through hole 12 is hooked on top of the pole 105 and lays against the elastic member 106.
The case 1 has two retaining grooves 13 and 14 extended on two other sides thereof and a pivot rod 15 on one side thereof corresponding to a micro-switch 107.
A roller 2 is pivotally arranged within the hollow case 1. A lengthwise opening 108 is provided on the cover 102 and equal distance to the left and right buttons such that an operative portion of the roller 2 exposes out of the mouse 10 from the lengthwise opening 108.
The roller 2 has a closed lateral side and a pivot rod 21 on the lateral sides thereof and pivotally engaged with the retaining groove 13 such that the roller 2 is retained within the case 1. The roller 2 has a plurality of positioning holes 22 on the closed lateral side. The case 1 has a positioning pole 16 corresponding to the roller 2. The roller 2 has an opened lateral side and has an accommodating space 23 therein and containing a driving wheel 24 of a wheel set.
An optical means 3 is arranged within the accommodating space 23 and has a hollow housing 31, which has a clamping plate 32 on the lateral side not facing the accommodating space 23. The clamping plate 32 is engaged within the retaining groove 14. The hollow housing 31 has a cover plate 39 on the lateral side facing the accommodating space 23. A driven wheel 33 is provided to engage with the driving wheel 24 when the roller 2 rotates. The driven wheel 33 is embedded into the embedding groove 34 of the cover plate 39 through a link 331, and connected to a wheel cover 35 and an encoder wheel 36 within the housing 31. An infrared transceiver 37 is arranged at a position corresponding to the encoder wheel 36 and electrically connected to a circuit board 38, which is electrically connected to the circuit board 103 of the mouse 10.
When user rotates the roller 2, the driving wheel 24 drives the driven wheel 33 and the encoder wheel 36 is rotated accordingly. The transceiver 37 sends signal to the circuit board 38 and then to the primary circuit board 103 of the mouse 10. When user presses the roller 2, the pivot rod 15 is pressed to touch the micro switch 107 and activate the third axis input function. The case 1 lays against the pole 105 hooked by the elastic member 106, which generates a rebound force for the roller 2 and buffer the pressing force of the roller 2. When the roller 2 is not rotated, the positioning pole 16 is located within the positioning holes 22 such that the roller 2 is retained.
However, the housing 31 of the mouse is floated and supported by elastic member, the assembling thereof is cumbersome and stability is hard to ensure. The provision of positioning pole 16 makes the manufacture of mouse difficult.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved clamping device for third-axis input device of mouse, wherein the roller stage and the underlying base plate can be easily clamped.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved clamping device for third-axis input device of mouse, wherein at least one rolling ball is provided on the roller stage to clamp the roller. Therefore, the tactile feeling is enhanced and the third-axis operation is more precise.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides an improved clamping device for third-axis input device of mouse, which comprises a hollow roller and a roller with a plurality positioning holes and pivotally arranged on the roller stage and exposed out of the cover of the mouse. The roller stage has two pivot rods on front side thereof and pivotally engaged with two pivot holes on front side of the base plate of the mouse. The roller stage has a pair of locking plates extended from each of both sides thereof and a locking groove is formed between one pair of locking plates. The pivotal rod of the roller is engaged within one locking groove. A clamping device is provided at lower lateral side of the groove. The clamping device comprises at least one ball mount on the lateral side; a through hole on the sidewall of the ball mount; a rolling ball mounted on the through hole with partially exposed portion; at least one blocking flange on outer sides of the lateral side; a block plate locked by the blocking flange and used to retain the rolling ball such that the rolling ball is positioned within one positioning hole to confine the rotation of the roller.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: